


Доппельгангер

by darkflame



Category: Surrealissimo (2002)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на челлендж "Страшные истории". Немного жутко<br/>Ключевое слово: Зеркальный Мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доппельгангер

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Igraine](http://igraine1419.livejournal.com/), запрос на перевод отправлен  
> Бета lulotta

Впустив его внутрь, Бауэр немедленно понял, что что-то не так. Руки Розье были сжаты так сильно, что сквозь кожу белели костяшки суставов. Он вошел в их квартиру, озираясь, словно бы видел все впервые.

Вскоре тучи заволокли солнце, и по окнам забарабанил дождь. И картины на стенах давили, словно бы поглощая остатки дневного света.

Бауэр взглянул на Розье.

Тот был бледен и дрожал, и едва сумел проговорить:  
\- Холодно.

\- Абсент?

Розье покачал головой и, приблизившись, взял лицо Бауэра в свои ладони.

\- Спать?...

Казалось странным раздеваться в полдень. Бауэр разгладил брюки и аккуратно повесил их на спинку кресла. Посмотрел на Розье, неподвижно лежавшего в постели - абсолютно пустые глаза, бледная, как мел, кожа. Такой схожий, но совсем другой.

На мгновение Бауэр ощутил страх. Неправдоподобное, невозможное ощущение. В полумраке было не угадать, что у Розье на уме.

\- Иди ко мне, - повторил Розье.

Бауэр почти упал в его холодные объятия, и Розье принялся жадно целовать его, сжимая пальцы, лаская плоть. Но от его прикосновений по всему телу бежали мурашки, не было ни удовольствия, ни облегчения - лишь долгий, лихорадочный озноб, который не прекращался.

\- Розье! - вскрикнул Бауэр.

Он знал, что не услышит ответа.


End file.
